Redwood's Forge
by CryptozoologyConundrum
Summary: In the year X787, the guild Redwood's Forge is on it's last leg. Can it's tight knit members- including the brash Guildmaster's daughter, Bernadette- find a way to save their home? And what of this mysterious visitor? SYOC. OC submissions CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did there would literally be dragons everywhere._**

 **I would like to give thanks to Dreadburner94 and MyDearWatson, who's stories and helpfulness influenced my decision to start this tale.**

* * *

 **November 13, X776- Early afternoon**

It was deathly still in the guild. Although, to tell the truth, there was barely a guild left. Nearly everyone, guild members and citizens alike, had been taken by the cold embrace of sickness. It had been a struggle just to save what was left of Haller's Hall, much less the guild it harbored. Empty chairs seemed to mock the new guild master as he simply waited. A small dark-skinned girl poked listlessly at a measly lunch beside him.

"Mr. Paulderfield? When's Teacher gonna come back?" dark blue eyes shifted to look at her, apprehensive, "I wanna play her the song I practiced…"

A heavy sigh seemed to drain the live out of him, and for a moment the girl regretted asking, "Bern-" the loud squeak of wooden doors intermingled with the scrape of gravel underneath two feet. Cautiously, a haggard young man came in, telegram in his hands and despair on his face. The master rose to meet him, anxious, "…..Pauline?"

Tears welled up in the messenger's eyes, knowing full well what sorrow was about to hit. Voice trembling, he spoke the truth, "I'm sorry, Master. She- she's gone. They said she kept on calling for you…"

"What about my Momma? And Poppa?" the little girl had hopped down from the bar stool, and stood in an accusatory stance. The messenger looked up at his guild master, unsure. If he was on the verge of a breakdown because of the death of his wife, he didn't show it. Slowly, he nodded.

"I- I'm sorry young miss, but your parents didn't make it either… A lot of people didn't make it."

Fury set her face alight, and she launched at him, fists flying- sparks of flame threatening to catch his clothes on fire, "You're lying! You're lying! Poppa wouldn't let Momma die! He's the strongest mage I know! You're lying! You dirty liar!"

Quickly, the guild master wrapped his massive arms around her, pulling her away from her victim, who patted out the flames on his leg, "Stop it! Stop it, kid! I know Pauline and your parents taught you better than this!"

"He's lying! He's lying! He's-" the wet touch of a tear ghosted upon her mass of curls, stilling a rampage in the making. Looking up, she saw one of her oldest friends restraining sobs, chest wracking with each cry denied release.

"Please, just- just-" she stopped trying to scratch and punch, opting instead to wipe her own tears she didn't realize was there.

"M-mr. Paulderf-field?" she clung to his shirt, willing the entire thing to be one of those weird nightmares that never make sense.

"Yeah, kid?"

"I-if my…" an undistinguishable noise escaped, "If my parents a-aren't there t-to take care o-of m-me, where am I gon-gonna go?" he dug his fingers into her hair, wishing the pain to disappear.

...

 **APRIL 23, X787**

The sun was unbearably hot, bearing down on the flimsy blades of grass that spread itself sparsely over the terrain. Hard-packed and heated, dust flew up from the road at the slightest provocation. Tumbleweeds lent themselves to the scenery of one of Fiore's hottest landscapes- the Heeltoe Dust Strip, once said to be the pathway of giants and dragons. This small desert separated the rest of Fiore from the western mountain range known as Haller's Throne- and the small town resting at its base, Haller's Hall. Provided that this has the only route to Haller's Hall, not many came to visit without immense incentive.

Unless, of course, it was home. And currently, two residents were speeding along the road upon a magicycle- rather old, but well taken care of- going faster and faster. A dangerous grin upon her face, the driver revved up the magic power and relished the wind with a loud whoop. Her passenger, on the other hand, clutched at her waist in fear, "Bernie! We're going too fast!"

Bernie, or Bernadette Paulderfield in official records, simply smiled wider. The sun shone on her deep brown skin, while the wind whipped her black chin-length curls about a youthful face- bangs kept back by a red ribbon. Hazel eyes were squinted in a teasing manner as her pear shaped figure hunched over the handlebars, intent on going faster. At 5'6, Bernadette was a bruiser with strong arms, currently dressed in the usual- a sleeveless red blouse, coupled with some torn baby blue jeans- lovingly pulled together by black leather boots and a matching jacket, sleeves pushed back. Topping off her outfit was black fingerless gloves, protecting her grip on the handles of her precious ride.

Laughing in a pure adrenaline rush, Bernie shouted back to her passenger- "We have to go fast, Del! We get home faster, we get a new job faster! And that means more money for fixin' up Pauline's piano!"

Del, or Delbert Blaine in official records, scowled at his teammate, clearly unenthused by her daredevilish antics. Really, at 18 he was a whole year older than her, yet who was dragging who around? At 5'8- really, she should listen to him- Del's exotic tan skin was offset by soft charcoal eyes and midnight blue hair that settled shaggily about his head, his usually neat bangs being swept out of proportion by the streaming wind. His figure- lean and wiry- was handsome for his age, though the most notable features were his prominent nose and large eyebrows. He was a little less prepared for a dusty ride, dirt sticking to his nice dark blue slacks, offset by a light cream dress shirt and snappy blue pinstripe waistcoat. Luckily, Delbert's brown shoes were more or less suited to the kind of terrain, pulled into his outfit by heavy leather gloves that were a bit loose around the wrist, and a light brown paperboy cap, which was currently tucked underneath his arm for fear it might blow away.

"Don't you think we've done enough jobs to fix that old thing?" Delbert shouted against the wind, "It can't be that expensive!"

Bernadette simply willed her magic to make the bike go faster, "It would be easier to get th' money if somebody could turn off their magic once in a while! We nearly had this last one blown because of you!"

Ashamed, Del curled up defensively on her back, "I can't. If it's really a problem, why make a team with me anyways?" the bike came to an abrupt halt as Bernadette pulled the brakes and stopped feeding the engine. In a rare, sober expression, she turned to face her team mate.

"Because you're my friend," her eyes dared him to contradict her, "And you have to practice control over it somehow," the bike sputtered back to life before Del could make any objection, pushing from 0 to 45 in that instant, "Besides, you know how the Old Man gets if I don't have 'somebody responsible' to look after me. Tch! You'd think he'd trust me by now-"

…

Elsewhere, in a guildhall made of redwood pine amidst a half dead town, Vincent Paulderfield scoffed into his drink. Tall for his age- a good 6'7 at 59- he dwarfed the bar with a figure of well-kept muscles and colored a paling tan. Silvering brown hair framed his weathered face, complete with a trimmed beard, and deep dark blue eyes that were slowly losing their spark. Today- as it was with most days- his outfit was simple; a low neck tee with an open leather vest, brown pants with black boots, a red kerchief tied around his neck, and brown fingerless gloves. His right glove had a square cutout, hemmed by loving hands, showcasing his guild's mark in blazing red- a pine growing out of an anvil.

"Bernie and Del should be 'ere soon," He sighed. Probably with more tales of trouble and mishap. Yes, Vincent knew his daughter had the more overbearing of the two personalities, but he was sort of hoping Delbert's quiet manners would smolder the urge to do something reckless. What would his dear Pauline think of the way her former student had been raised? It was really worrying to think about- trouble brought fines, and fines took more out of his guild.

"How can you tell?" Louise Monte- one of the few members beyond the younger years, though she would insist 45 was still quite young, was currently minding the bar, wiping at old mugs and minding the pie at risk in a senile old oven. Dark blond hair spilled over pierced ears with hoops in them, as Louise leaned on the counter- her average height of 5'4 was helped a bit by the white go go boots that had always been her favorite. A light purple short-sleeve blouse was coupled with a white high waist skirt today, both protected by a frilly light yellow apron, clearly well-loved. The initials R.M. was embroidered on a heart shaped pocket on the breast of the apron, renewed in stitching every once in a while.

Emerald green eyes regarded the guild master with curiosity, though Vincent couldn't tell if it was a true interest, or if his good friend was gearing up for another jibe about his apparent age, "M' ears are burning something fierce."

Red lips curved upwards as Louise laughed, her tinkling sounds brought on by the pure look of exasperation on Vincent's face, "You know she only thinks the best of you, honey- no matter what that big mouth of hers spits out. I'm sure her parents are very grateful to you."

He scoffed again, taking more interest in the grain of redwood that made the bar, "Nah. I just think I made 'er worse. A lot of the kid's in this here town would be better off with their parents than an old fool like me."

A light swat struck his arm, Louise's stern face across from him- "Stop beatin' yourself up. That disaster had nothin' to do with you. A lot of us would've been absolutely lost if it hadn't been for you and your guild."

"But that's just the thing, Loiuse!" a fist came down hard on a warm patch of afternoon sunlight that came to rest on the thick cut of wood, "The guild… Redwood's Forge… It isn't-" the drink was abandoned for Vincent's other hand to come over his face. There was a tense moment- small and personal compared to the open space of the guild hall- as Louise waited, "It isn't what it used to be. In fact, I reckon it's standing on its last leg. Between more than half the town bein' six feet under, Heeltoe cuttin' us off from the rest o' Fiore, and all the more popular guilds snatchin' up jobs at the speed of a hungry rattler, we might just see ourselves without it," a sidelong glance at the members of the guild, meandering as if it was a normal day, seemed to affirm that no one had heard his quiet outburst, "The guild is dying. And I haven't the faintest clue 'bout how to tell these kids that they'll be without it soon enough. Least of all Bernadette."

"Well…" manicured hands resumed wiping the insides of a mug with a damp rag, "How long do you think we have?"

"…Don't know. Could be next month, could be next year. It'll be soon, though," Vincent laughed bitterly, "And to think I fought that snake for a position like this."

Before Louise's curiosity could get the better of her, the doors of the guild Redwood Forge swung open, any and all attention stolen by Bernadette's loud and cheerful cry-

"WE'RE HOME!"

 _Oh, kid... I'm so sorry._

* * *

 **And that is our introductory chapter for Redwood's Forge! As this is a SYOC story, I'm hoping for around 20 OC's to make up this little guild. As per the nature of it's history, most Oc's I'm looking to be around the ages of 12 to 24-25, but I would love any mage of any age. You'll find the OC form up on my profile- I am _only_ looking at characters sent by _PM_ and I will not accept characters that don't have the necessary components of the form filled. I _will_ be willing to work with you on said character if you don't mind a little more character building. **

**As for positions within the guild, I'm looking for three S-class mages (they have to be older than 17), and only ONE slayer of any kind. If it is a dragon slayer, it MUST be 2nd generation (lacrima implants). I'm also looking for another barkeep to help Louis (magic free, preferably). Look to my profile to find the OC Form, and I hope I get some really great characters to write and equally great story for you guys!-CC**


	2. Operation: Introduction, Phase 1

**I _could_ complain and make excuses for why this is so late, or I could say being in layover for 3 days, fixing a college application and trying to find housing is a pain. And leave it at that.**

* * *

 **Still April 23, X787**

Above the various conversations, the guild master's voice rang out, strong against the walls of the guild. "Report!" The command made its way the front door, even as Louise flinched at the sudden shout.

In turn, Bernadette cupped her hands about her mouth and yelled across the wide room; "We fought a giant spider and Del nearly died! I had to save his butt _again_!" The laughter in her voice was evident, even as Delbert glared at her, tiny figures across the expansive space. Vincent sighed and reached for a carpet bag underneath the bar.

"Suppose it's time for me to get going then. Can't be late for the guild master's meeting." Louise smiled knowingly.

"You would really put all your plans on halt if that girl was in trouble?"

Vincent answered in a heart-beat, eyes regaining some sparkle. "Yes."

…

"In case you forgot-" Delbert pointed a gloved finger accusingly at his smirking teammate, her form outlined by the sun shining in the doorway, "You nearly died, too!"

Bernie merely smiled wider, assuming a modest pose with a hand pressed to her below average chest. "When you don't need saving, I'll stop. _Promise_."

A sigh emanated from a different source, and the familiarity of it made Bernadette's dark hair stand on end. She turned towards the source, which had specifically gotten up from a nearby table to greet her. "You got something to say, Short Stack?"

Short Stack, whom in actuality was named Serana May, glared up at Bernadette from her 4'11 stature, skin pale even in the face of the sun. The aggressive pose she held- hands on the hip, body angled- was somewhat diminished in power due to her childlike appearance, despite being 19. However, the angry glint in her cloudy grey eyes, narrowed from their usual almond shape, made up for it in spades. Her outfit consisted of off kilter black slacks, held up by a grey threaded belt and book-ended by black ankle boots. A dark red tank top added a splash of color; brought out further by the over-sized white trench coat she wore most of the time and the dark red guild mark on right side of her small neck.

With a flip of her dark blood red hair- a feat, considering it was messily waist length and only held out of her face by two white clips- Serana opened her mouth and started to speak in the slow, cultured drawl that Bernie had come to loath; like dripping, rich molasses on fingers. " _Ahem_. Of course I have something to say about you, you-"

Suddenly, the guild master swept between the two, patting both of their heads with his massive hands. Seeing his tight smile, Bernadette felt a twang of guilt- _'But this time_ ,' she thought, _'It really isn't my fault…_ '

"I've got to go, so I don't want the two of ya going on jobs 'til I get back." He looked sternly at Serana, and she glanced away. Bernie made a face at her, but was also caught in an intense stare from her guardian, a bit more severe. " _I don't want to come back to trouble, ya'll understand?_ "

A younger version of herself might have put up cry of indigence, but Bernadette had long learned her lesson when it came to following the guild master's instructions. "Yessir. I won't make trouble."

With a sigh, Vincent tugged his bag up his shoulder and nodded towards his daughter's companion. "Delbert."

Del stood at attention and gave a wry, tired half-smile. "Sir."

"You're in charge, Darren!"

"Right-o!" Yelled the senior S-class from his corner of the guild.

And then he left. The trio heard the faint startup of an ancient magicycle- the "General's Express", to be exact- and then he was a figure growing smaller and smaller amidst the large expanse of the horizon. It was a small bit of time before Bernie moved from her position watching him. And her movement was explosive.

" _FINALLY_! I can check up on the operation without have to sneak around!" She tossed up her arms, leather jacket snapping at the sudden movement, and jumped with a wild expression of glee on her face. "Ha ha! Not a day too soon!" Whipping a folded piece of paper out of the front of her shirt, Bernie tossed it to Del, who fumbled with surprise. He opened it, and to his dismay, it was much larger than expected.

"A list?" he said wearily, "Bernie, we just came back!"

"Rest can come later! This is super important! I have to go gather the tunes, and figure out how to get more money, and you're the only person I trust to get the job done!" She made a pleading face with wide eyes shining, hands clasped together. "I can't trust Tiny here- she'll just sabotage me!"

Serana- who had been occupied with watching the space where their master disappeared- snapped to attention and snarled against the accusation, hair flying with her sudden turn. "I would do no such thing! If there's anyone who could sabotage your plans, it would have to be _yourself_ , you oafish matchstick! Delegating supervision to Del was the best choice you've made in a long while." Sparks practically charged the air with anger as an impromptu glaring contest took place between the girls, Delbert stuck uncomfortably in the middle.

Bernie practically looked ready to pop- and the older boy feared that she actually would. She took a deep, exaggerated breath…

…And patted Serana upon the head.

"Sorry Short Stack, but I've got a whole bunch of things to do today." She skipped away from the entrance, more composed than either of them expected- Serana the teensiest bit surprised that her usual taunts did not draw the usual response. It formed on her face as a soft scowl, while Del simply wore a flood of relief. Until Bernie turned around and struck a pose; "And for your in-for- _mation_ , I'm as graceful as a fuggin' unicorn!" And then she disappeared amongst the crowd of guild members too used to such encounters to care.

Serana mumbled on her way back to her previous spot- "You mean a rhinoceros…. and I wouldn't sabotage by much."

Del simply sighed a long sigh, and moved to complete his new list.

…..

The guild was hardly full- there were still a few members out on jobs, and no doubt doing what errands they could about town. It took no time at all for Bernie to find exactly who she needed. This part of her plan was of the utmost importance- even if everything else was completely ruined, not that it would, she trusted Del after all. She would be happy if this one thing was perfect. She could depend on others to accomplish a goal with perfection, right? Right. She had spent months in preparation- and that left little room for-

"Bernie!" A loud voice popped up right beside her, startling Bernadette out of her mind space and back into reality. Looking around for the disturbance, she found Wren.

Only a bit shorter than her- 5'4, to be precise- Wren Fierce was jumping up and down upon his scarlet sneakers, wild hair bouncing. It was a pure white mess, sticking out everywhere, but it did nothing to veil his gleaming, round, red eyes. With his skin fair, and body slim, he kind of reminded Bernadette of that one year when magic-agriculturists tried to make a hybrid out of cauliflower and asparagus. 'Course, she wouldn't tell him that to his face- even if he was only fourteen, he was a guild member. The brick red mark was stamped upon his right forearm. His clothes, Bernie noticed, were a bit discolored than normal- his white tee and dark brown shorts were tainted with scorch marks- as was the rest of him, apparently. The only thing untouched was the shining pendant of a flame being tossed up in the air by his chest every time his feet left the ground.

"Bernie, Bernie, Bernie!" The kid's enthusiasm was rather endearing, and Bernadette could only guess that his excitement was due to progression in his magic training. Seeing as she sort of mentored him for year he'd been at the guild, she couldn't help but get caught in his passion.

"Yeah? What is it, Wren?"

His smile grew wider, boyish in charm. "Guess! C'mon, guess!"

"Hmmm…" She put a finger to her lips and pretended to think hard. "You lost a tooth today!"

"No!"

"You found a long lost treasure!"

"C'mon, Teach! I'm too old for this kind of stuff!"

She then bent down, bringing her face level to his in a conspiratorial manner, and whispered- "You pulled off the Heat Laser!"

"Yeah!" His fists went in wild directions as he let out one final bound in celebration. "I was hoping you and me could see how it does in a one-on-one!"

Bernie's face fell and she rose, placing a nervous scratching hand into her tangles. "Uh, geez I'm sorry Wren, but I have a bunch of stuff to set in motion today." Wren's huge smile melted into a tiny one. "And- and…." Her apprentice usually was never downcast- even now as grin was still there on his face- but the disappointment tugged at teen's conscience. "And I would love it if you showed me what you got later today! Just not right now."

He nodded. "Later today."

"Maybe Zony would like to spar with you in the meantime? I've gotta go, but I won't forget!" She flashed a smile at him and ran off, leaving Wren to his own devices. He put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Maybe I should do somethin' for the operation too….."

…

Bernadette, Delbert had decided long ago, was one of those people that didn't fit one's first impression. Energetic and daring when they had first met, he didn't really think she was that organized of a person. The list she gave him apparently delighted in giving further proof that he was wrong.

Comprehensively, it was colorful- with different pen hues to dictate who and what corresponds with which activity. Helpfully articulated by a key in the top left corner of the paper, it was surprisingly easy to read, and he noted that several of the boxes next to the items of the list had been checked off. Little notes had been scrawled here and there- mostly music notes- but what was glaringly obvious was the next task to accomplish;

 _Check status on food preparations- Logan, Mrs. Monte_

' _Why_ ,' was Delbert's next thought as he hesitatingly made his way the corner where the mage sat, _'Why do I always do anything I'm told?_ '

Logan Harper- an S-Class mage, mind you- was an intimidating figure that stood below the guild master at a nice, even 6'. A slight tan complimented a muscular body, and black cropped hair that bent forward to just slightly cover his forehead. Sharp green eyes caught Del's approach, and three claw marks over his left eye stretched a bit as his brow quirked up in curiosity. His dark ensemble- black sleeveless shirt, dark cargo pants, and pitch black boots- seemed to make the 21 year -old pop out of the red-brown frame of the guild rather intimidatingly. And it didn't help that certain accessories- his belt, his laces- were bright red, completing a rather ominous color scheme. The only bright spot would be the white guild mark on the left side of his neck.

Even though, in the two years Logan had been part of the guild he hadn't done anything to gain mistrust, Del still felt his heart make a rather bold leap up his throat in an attempt to strangle him. He had never talked at length with the powerful newcomer, and he was hoping that could've lasted for a couple more years. Safe to say, when he finally sat down across from Logan, his words seemed to have abandoned him.

Logan, on the other hand, once it was clear that Delbert was suffering a mild catatonic state, shifted his attention back to a scuffle between the rowdier members of the guild.

"Ah-" Green eyes shifted back to him, nearly chasing away his courage again. "Um- so, Logan! How are you?" The pitch his voice raised to was dreadful, making Delbert feel as if he was juvenile. Logan merely gave him a polite smile from behind a raised mug.

"I am doing well enough."

Del waited for the normal return of 'how are you' to cue his next sentence. It never came, making him slightly more nervous. "Ah, Bernadette has it here on her list that you're helping Louise with food preparations for the operation?"

"No."

'Crap.' Del groaned in his head, "Er, well- Why not?"

Logan took a good, long look at Del. He was kind of small, and despite being here for a nice while, the older warrior still had no idea about his magic power. Oh yes, he had heard rumors, but most everyone avoided talking about it directly. And he wondered how could such a timid kid hold that sort of power? Why wasn't he confident with it? Why did he keep on looking as if Logan was going to eat him?

With a sigh, he jabbed a thumb back the direction of the bar, where Louise seemed busy talking with Darren. "She will not let me. As much as I would like to do my part, she insists that the kitchen is 'hers'."

"Oh." Del looked back at Bernie's list. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"O-okay. I'll try to get that problem solved for you then." Guilty for the sense of relief he felt as he left, Delbert practically ran towards the bar, and nearly into yet another elite mage.

"Yo, Del! Watch where you're going!" It was A, or known to close friends as Ami Fuuki, fumbling with what looked like a heavy rectangular box. Standing at 5'3 with a curvaceous fair-skinned body, her long soft pink ponytail swayed as she tried to correct her stance and hold upon the box. Rounded eyes glanced at Del, slightly annoyed at the interruption, even as he backed away. Today, the 19-year old S-Class was wearing white shirt with the sleeves folded up, underneath a sharp grey vest with a black bow tie nestled within the collar of her top- allowing for only the slightest peek of the tattooed angel wings on her collarbone. A black knee-length skirt went well with black flats upon feet that tried to right themselves.

"I'm sorry!" He tried to help her, hands stretching out to grab the box, which smelled of newly cut pine and varnish. A quickly swung herself around to prevent Del's help, cherry blossom locks flying into his face.

"No offense, Del!" She wobbled over another table, and heavily set the box down, "But this is for the operation, and I can't risk not having it back until next week." With pride, A opened her prize and setting the top carefully to the side. She saw Delbert try to peek over her shoulder at the item, dark eyes blazing with curiosity, and graciously stepped aside to let him look. "Just be careful, okay?"

It was a board game, carefully crafted with gears and carved decorations. There was a detachable crank to push the board out of the box and into its full extended form. A drawer at the bottom held the pieces and cards, with the representational figurines tucked neatly into the corner. A refined lachrima sat in the middle of the board, waiting patiently upon its gilded throne. Del was confused.

"A board game? Doesn't the guild master already have a ton of those?"

An orange aura flared up around Ami, intense and competitive. "It's going to be different, okay!? That old geezer won't know what hit him this time around! His winning streak is over!" A dangerous smile crossed her face as she thought of the day just out of reach, the day that she would reign supreme over the closet full of amusement. "This board has an anti-charm on it! Whatever kind of spells he uses to win will bounce right off. This game will be purely luck and skill and _will_ be to my advantage!"

A new set of hands, lightly-tanned, covered back the box- effectively snuffing out Ami's flame. The new comer's voice- soft, with a tired croak- pulled her attention from her secret weapon. "I know losing to the guild master all the time is tough, A-" Blinking, she looked up to see her gaming rival Ashen Volaco- "But I don't think a charmed board is going to do anything to even the odds. Besides-" His cinder white hair swayed as he stood upright, swept the right side in a wild and messy angled mohawk- matching his short beard that sprouted from his jaw line. Lazy amber eyes crinkled above a teasing smile- "We all know I would the one to defeat the guild master."

Ami's temperament flared again, staring up at Ashen with his 5'11 height. His body was lean and fit, compared to her soft silhouette, though their clothing palette had more or less the same range- Ashen wore a dark grey tee with sleeves rolled up and dark camouflage pants that were torn off mid-shin above bare feet. The only vibrant material was an amber sash, looped over his shoulder and tied around his waist, and the gleaming white guild mark upon his left ankle.

"I must be out of the loop then-" she countered, pretending to reach over the table and brush some dirt off his shoulder, "Because last time I checked, I was reigning champ between the three of us."

Delbert, apparently forgotten, left in haste. If past encounters between the two before him were any reference, it was best to leave before it got out of hand. He still had a list to complete, after all.

…

"And so," Darren laughed- "His hair was so long, it set the engine oil on fire. The explosion was heard by some of the hikers up on the Throne, it was so loud!" Aged 34 with rich pumpernickel hair and ice blue eyes, the S-class mage Darren Nanook gave a wide and disarming smile. Clad in nothing but bearskin pants and a fur-trimmed belt, he rested his back against the counter of the bar, enjoying a laugh with Louise.

"You know what, I think that's the event in the news that made Robert and I interested in this place." The bartender set a steaming pie on the counter, enjoying the smell. "In fact-"

Darren interrupted her with a warning- "Puppy eyes coming in at 11 o'clock. Looks like he's been talking to 'Warrior Man'." Louise's face soured.

"If he thinks he can get me to-"

Del walked up the counter, unaware of the hostility towards his mission. "Hello Mrs. Monte, hello Darren."

The Ice-make mage waved a hand. "Yo."

Louise was more direct. "Delbert, sweetie- what were you and Logan talking about?" She held that sort of saccharine tone that a parent used upon her child, and it gave Delbert hesitation. Louise waited patiently- dark green eyes boring into him with raised eyebrows.

"Weeee-eellll….. I was just seeing how the preparations are going, and –" Del's eyes strictly looked anywhere but at Louis, hand resting on the back of his neck- "Um, Logan said you weren't sharing the kitchen? And I guess I'm over here to try and convince you to share? I mean, it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense for him to make all the preparations in Alexandra's house and bring it here, and-"

"Kid-" Darren interrupted, "You've got to grow out this 'timid' thing you've got going on. You're an adult!" The claim was accompanied by a good-natured punch to Del's shoulder. "Act like it. Tell her-" a small growl emanated from Louis- " _Respectfully_ \- what needs to happen."

Louis shifted her attention back to him, arms crossed. "So?"

He took a breath and straightened. "So, I would appreciate it if you at least gave Logan a chance to work under you. Just for the time being?"

"Any reasons why I should?"

He showed them the piece of parchment in his hand. "It's on Bernie's list…" A simultaneous groan rose up from the two. Louis looked at Darren, and Darren simply shrugged.

"I suppose I can try to 'share', as you maturely put it, sweetie. At least for the operation. I'll see if he can join Soraya and I this afternoon."

Delbert beamed. " _Thank you!_ I'm sure he's not too bad. Mr. Paulderfield made him an S-class for a reason, right?"

"Mm _mm_ -meh. Where is Bernie anyway? You'd think she would handle this sort of thing herself."

"Yeah, well-" He was interrupted by the sound of someone entering the guild once again. Louis snapped to attention, peering between Del and Darren to get a glimpse of who it was.

"If he's come back to 'make sure' nothing's been burned down yet he's going to miss his train- _again_."

Both men turned to look in the same direction. "Oh," the younger says quietly. "That's not the guild master. That's-"

Darren's tone changed according to his increasing intrigue. " _Alucard_."

* * *

 **And this is the first round of Oc's. I hope I got them right! Big thanks to Dreadburner94 for beta-ing this chapter and catching some things I missed and probably would have freaked out over once I caught it a _fter_ publishing.**

 **Original Character Credits**

Serana May\- Rozen Krone

Wren Fierce\- BlackNaito

Logan Harper\- DarkHyena

Ami Fuuki\- starseeker339

Ashen Volaco\- onixdragon4

Darren Nanook\- Cryptozoology Conundrum

 **Now that I've been through some things, I'd like to address the issue of updates. My first time college experience is coming up soon, and the mess that's resulted in applying for housing too late is kind of wrecking my nerves, so I can only imagine what's going to happen come August. So I won't be able to do nice, consistent updates like I really want to do. However, I do promise that I _won't_ give up writing this story. My life has had too many started projects and not enough finished ones.**

 **Toodles, until the next round of wonderful characters (which should hopefully take less time around...)- CC**


End file.
